Astrid's Beginning
by PrincessLuna221
Summary: Astrid's life may not have started out perfect but after she joins the companions and meets kind hearted Farkas will her life spiral out of control trying to save the world and deal with her romantic interest? Rated M for later Chapters
1. Astrid's Begining

It had been such a long and miserable day for me. First I was going to get decapitated then I was getting attacked by a dragon in Helegen. What could make this day worse? Oh yeah im off going to find an ancient stone tablet that may not even exist! I finally got to Bleak Falls Barrow. After fighting countless Drauger and other horrid creatures I finally found the tablet. Guess it was real after all! When I arrived back in Whiterun I was titled Thane and bought a house. After a few days of settling down i got word of a group called the Companions. I decided it would be a good idea to spare some extra time. As I entered the halls of Jorrvaskr I was met with a tall, buff man with pale eyes and long dark brown hair. I do admit he was very handsome. "Do you know where I go to join?" I asked. A red haired woman walked up to me. "Go find Kodlak" she said "he'll take a look at you". As I left to find Kodlak I couldn't get that man's face out of my head. I soon was met with Kodlak with another man sitting next to him. The man kind of looked like the other man i saw earlier but a tad bit different.'Twins?' i thought 'Quite possibly'.

After speaking with Kodlak he told me to go in the yard with Vilkas so he could test my strength. As soon as we got outside i instantly drew my sword. Vilkas said something but i was to focused on proving myself to possibly pay any attention. I gave him a few swings of sword. I may have not used all my strength but, the look on Vilkas's face said otherwise. As soon as I new it I was a companion! Well, not yet anyways. I still have yet to prove myself.

Vilkas told me to go up to Euroland in the forge to get his sword sharpend. "Be Carful" he said "it's probably worth more than you". 'Yeah, Yeah' i said to myself 'keep talkin'. As I returned i gave Vilkas his sword back. I saw that man again. He smiled at me it only felt right to smile back. While i was up at the forge Euroland told me to give Aela her shield back. 'That must be the red headed woman i saw awhile ago'. As i made my way downstairs i found Aela talking to a man. 'That must me Sjkor'. As i gave Aela her shield she told me about my training with Vilkas. "I heard you gave him quite a thrashing" she said "but would you be able to take him in a real fight?" "I dont like to boast about my abillties" i stated.

After some chatting Aela told me a man named Farkas would take me to the sleeping quarters. " Did you call me?" a voice asked. As i turned around there he was. That man. " Of coarse we did ice for brains now please take Astrid here to the sleeping quarters". I frowned at Aela's comment. As I followed Farkas we made small talk and i could tell he kind of liked me. As i fell asleep that night i could tell we were meant to be.  



	2. A Blossoming Romance

Life was going great for me for the past few days. I even got learn a few Greybeard shouts! I decided to go back to Jorrvaskr and see if any works was to be done. I asked Farkas he told me Skjor had an assignment for me. As I found Skjor he told me a scholar thinks he located a piece of Wuuthrad and he wants me to fetch it. "Do I have to go alone?" I asked "no of course not Farkas will be accompanying you on your journey". As soon as i heard those words I gleamed with joy!

As we set up camp I could sense Farkas was deep in thought. "What's troubling you?" i asked him. "Nothing we should probably get some sleep it's getting dark". I was kind of worried 'something is troubling him' i thought 'why won't he admit it though?'. I couldn't sleep at all that night i just had to figure out what was troubling him. After our little "adventure" we were walking on the trail back to Whiterun. "We make a pretty good team you and I" he said breaking the silence "really?" I said "yeah your amazing" my eyes gone wide 'did he really think that about me?' " with the sword i mean". My dreams were crushed.

When we got back Vilkas told us that Kodlak wanted to see us out in the yard. There everyone gathered in a circle. Kodlak welcomed me as a new companion. Farkas even said a few words and that was all i needed to feel welcomed. After my intiation I decided I needed advice on how to "woo" Farkas. "Hey Aela can i talk to you for a second?""sure but, why?" I immediatly grabbed her off to the side "I need advice on how to seduce Farkas". Aela looked at me like I was crazy."Im not exactly a wingman but i can give some tips sure!"" you just need to tell him how you really feel". "Of course we'll need a romantic setting" i said "i'll make the arrangments for you and Farkas to go on a mission" I thanked her.

Not even a second later Farkas told me Aela needs us to go on a mission. "Guess it's just you and me" he said. I smiled. As we sat around the campfire and talked I decided i should tell him how i really feel. "i need to tell you something" we said at the same time. "you first" i said if he really needed to tell me something heartfell i'd rather him tell me first.i could barely make out the words but it sound like he said "i love you" I couldn't believe it! I just went in and kissed him. Of coarse was kind of a shock to him but i could tell he didn't mind :) 


End file.
